Shoob Tube
"Shoob Tube" is the twenty-sixth episode of the first season of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. It premiered on July 6, 2013. Synopsis Randy and Howard seek revenge on a French exchange student who stole their Internet video fame - only to cause him to stank out and create a scene they weren't expecting. Plot The episode starts off with Randy and Howard who are setting up a video recording session, involving complex mechanics and ending with Howard (in a sumo suit) to be hit in the gut. They record it and it is revealed that they had won the funniest video on SchoobTube, beating Accordian Dave and his cat, which was broadcasted by Heidi. They quickly get internet fame, which causes Accordian Dave's cat to attack Randy in frustration and runs off. They get congratulated by the other students and they happily accept their internet fame, even by Bash. Heidi then broadcasts a video, made by a new student named Jacques, which was one of the "What The Huh?" videos. He quickly gets berated by his lame and boring video by the other students, mainly Bash, but Randy and Howard steps up for him and decide to help him make a funny video. Later on, it is seen that Randy had made up another video recording session, involving Howard in a Gorilla Suit, a kiddie pool filled with chocolate pudding, and a machine that shoots soccer balls. After trying to explain how to make a funny video, Howard starts to look for his Gorilla head, but knocks away Randy's control for the machine. It rapidly fires the soccer balls at Randy, who quickly falls back into the pool of pudding. While Howard is repeatedly hit by the impending soccer balls, Jacques attempts to save his newfound friends by using flips and jumps (similar to how the Ninja does it, but less advanced) and blocks the shot; however, Howard still falls back into the kiddie pool, landing on Randy. Upon arriving at school, Randy and Howard find out that they are no longer internet celebrities since Jacques took their place. They express their anger towards him, especially when Jacques starts to brag, even to the point of showing a demonstration after school. Howard then states that he wished that they could beat him at his own game, which gives Randy the idea to go Ninja in order to show him up after school. After school, Jacques is seen doing tricks, pleasing the crowd and being recorded live by Heidi. Suddenly, Randy appears (as the Ninja), and starts to compete against Jacques for attention. Randy badly shows him up, hurting Jacque's feelings. Afterwards, Randy shows regret over what he had done, but Howard attempts to comfort him by saying that he didn't need to apologize for being awesome. Randy still goes ahead to apologize to Jacques, who is huddling near a vent. The Sorcerer takes this opportunity to stank him in front of Randy and knock him back into the bushes. Howard appears and picks up the camera that Jacques was carrying and decides that he wanted to record the fight between Randy and Stanked!Jacques. Randy and Jacques take it to the roof, where Randy attempts again to say sorry, but it doesn't seem to work. Randy knocks Jac off the roof and Howard says to do it again since he realized he wasn't recording. Randy exclaims that he needed to destroy Jacques's camera in order to de-stank him, but Howard refuses to give up the Camera, claiming that what he could be filming could be the brucest video in history. Jacques then picks Howard up and takes back his camera and runs away, not before giving Howard a wedgie on a street light. Randy runs after him and battles him, finally destroying the Camera. Jacques wakes up while Randy exclaims that they needed to make up to Jacques by helping him make another video. Later on, Randy, Howard, and Jacques seemingly made a very good video together, involving both the "sauce" of Randy, Howard, and Jac's special "sauce". They are ready to win their internet fame again, but it is revealed that Dave had beaten them with his "Percussion Possom." Jacques seems to be upset that they lost to a rodent, but Randy and Howard thought it was hilarious and didn't seem to mind losing after all. The episode ends with Jacques exclaiming that their internet makes no sense. Characters Main characters *Randy Cunningham *Howard Weinerman *Jacques *The Sorcerer Secondary characters *Heidi Weinerman *Flute Girl *Morgan *Bash Johnson *Dave *The Sorcerer's Rat Background characters *Principal Slimovitz *Bucky Hensletter *Buttermaker *Glenn *Julian *Ranginald Bagel *Nameless Girl with Green Hair and Dress Trivia *The title of the episode is a reference to YouTube. *This is the second time an exchange student is shown at Norrisville High, the first time being 'Nukid on the Block". *The NinjaNomicon did not give Randy a lesson this episode, but was mentioned by Howard. *When Randy said "Bowldapie", it is a reference to "PewDiePie". *It has been revealed that Howard has a cousin named Vic. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 1